


For His Sake and Ours

by roaming4040



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Drugging, Force-Feeding, Hannibal is a dick, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming4040/pseuds/roaming4040
Summary: Hannibal and Abigail kidnap Will and feed him the ear. (Tying up the space in between Relevés and Savoureux.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

When Abigail showed up to Hannibal’s office, telling him about how she left Will at the cabin in Minnesota after his psychotic episode, Hannibal knew what would come next. She rushed to Hannibal in hopes that he might provide some solace in this time of chaos. Her moment with Will in the cabin, watching him lose his touch on reality and fall apart in front of her, was traumatizing for her to watch. She left as soon as she could and caught a train of buses back to Hannibal’s office in Baltimore.

She told him everything: from Will acting strange on the plane ride to his psychotic episode at the cabin.

“Where’s Will?” Hannibal asked cautiously.

“I left him at the cabin,” Abigail answered, her voice shaking.

Hannibal paused and hung his head, understanding what the next steps must be.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” she told him.

Hannibal looked back up at her, his eyes filled with a strange mixture of calm and fear.

“Abigail, listen to me closely. I am going to ask very much from you, but you must understand that this is for your benefit as well as Will’s,” Hannibal explained.

Abigail nodded anxiously.

“Anything,” she replied eagerly.

“We have to go back to the cabin,” Hannibal said plainly.

“What?”

“We have to find Will,” he reiterated.

“…Ok,” she replied.

She had no other choice than to trust Hannibal. She didn’t have anyone else. Freddie and Alana were both helpful in their own right, but Hannibal was the only one whom she trusted wholeheartedly. He was the only person she trusted with the knowledge that she killed Nick Boyle, and seeing how well he handled and cleaned the situation for her, it was only fair that she help do the same for him.

Hannibal told her the plan as he packed several bags into the trunk of his car.

“What are the bags for? Are we going somewhere?” she asked.

“These are items for Will’s sake and less for our’s. I’ll tell you on the way,” he told her.

The drive was several hours and during this time, Hannibal discussed his entire plan with Abigail and exactly what she needed to do in order for them to stay safe. He told her that they were headed to the cabin to pick up Will and take him back to his house in Wolftrap. Everything would fall into place from there.

Abigail sat quietly as she understood that from this point on, her life would never be the same. She didn’t want to be involved in framing Will for Hannibal’s crimes. She had bonded well with Will in the past. He taught her fishing, had visited her at the hospital, and had protected her whenever he could. He was like a surrogate father to her and she was about to betray him. Her heart broke at the very thought of it, but she knew there was no other option. Hannibal had done so much for her as well. If he wasn’t there to handle the situation with Nick Boyle, she would be in prison by now. Hannibal had saved her from that fate and now he was asking her to do the same for him.

-But did she really have a choice?

Several hours later, they arrived at the cabin. The door was cracked open and the lights were still on.

“What if Will doesn’t want to come with us? Or if he gets violent or has another episode or something?” Abigail asked.

“That won’t matter. Unfortunately, Will won’t have much of a say in what happens from this moment forward,” Hannibal told her.

Abigail gulped.

“Come now, we have to get moving,” Hannibal called to her as he got out of the car and headed to the trunk. She soon followed, and watched as Hannibal unzipped his bag and retrieved a small vial and placed it in his pocket. Abigail didn’t catch a glimpse of the label in time before Hannibal shoved it away. She did, however, see Hannibal remove a small handgun from the bag and placed it in his other pocket.

“You wouldn’t shoot him, would you?” She asked him.

“I’d prefer that it wouldn’t have to come to that, but if it does, then yes- whatever will keep us safe,” Hannibal told her in his normal, cool, collected tone.

“Good thing you’re a doctor, right?” She commented, smiling nervously.

Hannibal didn’t reply, but smile weakly down at her.

“Come now. Stay behind me,” he said as he paced up to the door of the cabin.

She followed him as he slowly approached the cabin doors, peering his head in the doorway.

“Will?” He called quietly.

Hannibal saw a shadow of a man curled up under a table by the wall that Abigail and her father once used to skin a deer just a few Summers ago. The man was in a fetal position and facing the wall. He looked haggard and was shivering, body trembling and teeth chattering from the biting cold.

It was Will.

“Will?” Hannibal called to him gently, bending down to get a closer look at him.

Will didn’t respond.

Abigail instinctually backed away.

“Will, can you hear me?” Hannibal asked him calmly. Hannibal reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pen light. He slowly crawled under the table just enough to shine the light near Will’s face.

The man’s eyes were wide open and his pupils blown. His skin was pale and shimmering with a fresh layer of perspiration.

“Abigail, give me your scarf,” Hannibal whispered to her.

“What?”

“I need your scarf, please,” Hannibal asked of her.

Abigail paused and unwrapped her silk scarf from her neck. She handed the scarf to Hannibal loyally.

Hannibal took the scarf and reached into his pocket for the bottle of unknown liquid. He unscrewed the top and poured a handsome amount on the scarf and placed the bottle back in his pocket.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Hannibal grabbed Will from under the table and clamped the chloroform-soaked cloth over Will’s nose. Will screamed and struggled, but Hannibal wrapped one arm around Will’s chest, restraining his flailing arms.

Abigail yelped and jumped back.

Will grunted and struggled, not being able to see his attacker or know their motive. He tried reaching into his left pocket, but Hannibal grabbed his arm before he could.

“Abigail…Get his gun! Left pocket!” Hannibal cried out to her as he wrestled Will’s arm back.

Abigail approached Will cautiously and quickly dug her hand into his jacket’s pocket and removed the handgun he was trying to retrieve.

Will continued to struggle as Hannibal held him tightly, noting how many times Will failed to hold his breath and take in a shaky inhale. About a minute passed before Will began to slow down. His eyelids dropped, his breathing slowed to a normal pace, and his limbs going limp. Once Hannibal was sure he was unconscious, he released him and set him down supine on the floor.

Abigail was in complete shock.

Hannibal was out of breath. Even in Will’s weak, sickly state, he was still able to put up a good fight. The doctor got down on his knees and placed two fingers on Will’s neck to check his pulse. He placed a hand over Will’s mouth to check his breathing and finally bent down and pressed his ear to Will’s chest to monitor his heartbeat. It was slow and uneven, but that was normal, and his breathing was short and faint, but steady. 

Hannibal peered over at Abigail, who was trembling before him with wide, confused eyes. 

“There was no way Will would have come with us voluntarily in the state he was in," Hannibal explained, answering her unspoken question. "He could have harmed himself or us. Chloroforming him was the only option as a needle would leave physical evidence. I apologize for your scarf-I will buy you a new one,” Hannibal spoke as he continued to listen to Will’s shaky heartbeat. 

“No, it’s fine, it’s just…Is…is he ok?” Abigail asked nervously.

“He’ll be fine,” Hannibal said, standing up and looking down at Will’s unconscious form. “Besides, the rest will help with brain swelling and physical exhaustion.”

Abigail frowned, but eventually nodded in understanding.

“Come now, we have to get him in the car. Get his legs, please,” Hannibal directed, lifting Will up from under his arms.

Abigail and Hannibal carried Will out of the cabin, shutting the door behind them, and transferred him to the back seat of their car. They laid him down over the seat and placed a rolled up towel under his head. Abigail and Hannibal strapped themselves in before starting the car again and heading back to the road.


	2. Chapter 2

As they silently drove down the snowy path, Abigail avoided looking in the backseat at Will. She felt an enormous amount of guilt for what she was getting into, but especially of what she was about to do.

A few hours later, they reached Will’s house in Wolftrap, Virginia. They carried him inside, careful as to not agitate the dogs that were waiting by the door. They laid Will on his bed in the front room and Hannibal hurried back to the car to retrieve his supplies.

Hannibal laid out his tools on the bed beside Will and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and began stripping the man. Abigail looked away uncomfortably as Hannibal removed Will’s coat, pants and shirt and searched Will’s drawers for a t shirt and some boxers. He redressed him and laid him back down on the bed and finally turned to the medical bag beside him.

He pulled out what looked like an oxygen mask, a long tube, and a metal air tank. Hannibal strapped the oxygen mask over Will’s face and switched on the tank. The tank was filled with a mixture of oxygen and general anesthesia in order to keep Will unconscious for the remainder of the operation.

“Abigail, I’m going to need your help for this,” Hannibal told her.

She paced over to Will as she watched Hannibal lift him off the bed and sit him upright. Will’s head lolled down in front of him to rest on his chest as Hannibal let him lean all his weight on him and position his arms forward.

“I need you to scratch him,” Hannibal told her.

“Scratch him?”

“Take your hand and make quick long scratches down the outside of his arms,” Hannibal instructed.

Abigail knew better than to question Hannibal so she slowly walked up to the unconscious man and rolled up her sleeves.

Hannibal held Will steady as Abigail began to forcefully swipe her fingernails down Will’s arms, creating long, thin scrapes that weren’t large enough for him to bleed through, but just enough to be noticeable.

“Very good, Abigail,” Hannibal applauded as he laid Will back down on the bed.

The doctor then walked outside briefly and arrived back wearing a long plastic suit and carrying a small handful of dirt. He removed Will’s socks and began to smear Will’s feet with the dirt, making it look as if Will had been tracking through the dirty snow for hours.

Abigail could only watch as Hannibal’s set up unfolded. Every now and then Will’s finger would twitch or his brow would furrow ever so slightly and every time it did, it reminded her of his humanity and the tragedy of what would happen to him because of what Hannibal was doing. In the end, she didn’t want to be apart of it, but she had no choice.

Hannibal then searched Will for a spot on his body that he wouldn’t recognize a puncture wound. He readied the syringe and pulled up Will’s boxers just a bit and stuck the needle on the outside of Will’s left thigh. He emptied the contents of the syringe into Will’s muscle and removed the needle, placing it in a plastic bag and putting it in his pocket.

“What’s that for?” Abigail asked about the needle.

“This is something to push Will’s mind to…a breaking point if you will. It also induces amnesia so we won’t have to worry about Will remembering the instance at the cabin. This is vital to our project,” Hannibal explained.

Abigail hummed in reply.

“Now, I will need to ask something of you,” Hannibal said, turning to her.

Abigail looked up, as if waking from a trance.

“I will need to collect some blood from you- just a little bit,” he told her.

“Oh…ok,” she replied.

“Come here, please,” Hannibal directed, holding out a hand. She met him and placed her hand in his. He removed a small needle from his bag and turned her hand over so her palm was facing outward.

“Just a small prick here…” Hannibal mumbled as he quickly stuck Abigail with the needle on the side of her middle finger. Soon after, a small pool of blood began to well up. Hannibal took a Petri dish and collected a sample of Abigail’s blood onto it. Once there was a reasonable sized puddle on the dish, Hannibal put a cotton ball to her finger and a placed a strip of medical tape over it.

He then turned back to Will and took his hands and began transferring specks of blood under Will’s fingernails.

Abigail knew exactly what he was doing and she it made her feel sick to her stomach.

It was then that Will began to stir, his eyes moving under his eyelids and his breathing becoming uneven.

Hannibal and Abigail both froze.

“I thought he was supposed to be asleep for this,” Abigail mumbled, turning to Hannibal nervously.

Hannibal removed his penlight from his pocket and peeled back one of Will’s eyelids again and shone the light in his eyes. His pupils had a latent response which were in reaction to the drugs Hannibal had injected just a few minutes before.

“He’s still very much under the influence of the medication. He shouldn’t be able to hear or see us properly so that’s not something I would worry about,” Hannibal explained, placing the pen back in the pocket of his plastic suit. “-And even if he could, he won’t remember it anyway. The amnesia-inducing drugs are fairly strong. He won’t remember the last few days at least.”

Will shifted a tad, groaning ever-so-softly. Abigail couldn’t help but feel terribly sorry for him.

Hannibal smoothed back Will’s hair and dabbed the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. Hannibal noticed how Will was perspiring more since giving him the injection; this was to be expected. His mind would be working at full capacity in the next few hours. He will probably feel like hell when he wakes up.

Hannibal went over Will’s vitals one more time before picking up his medical bag and standing up.

“Are we done?” Abigail asked hopefully.

“Unfortunately not. In fact, this next part will be the hardest I’m afraid,” Hannibal answered. “Into the kitchen, please. This won’t hurt at all…”


	3. Chapter 3

After discussing the following procedure and receiving Abigail’s consent, they proceeded to Will’s kitchen, where Hannibal asked her to sit in one of Will’s rickety chairs by the breakfast table. Hannibal laid out his medical tools and began work immediately.

He took a small syringe filled with regional anesthetic and gently stuck in behind Abigail’s ear. They waited several minutes for the area to numb up before Hannibal began cutting. He dabbed her ear every now and then to soak up the blood, but he purposely left several specks on the table or floor when they’d drop. Several stitches later, Hannibal had successfully removed her left ear.

“You did very well, Abigail. Thank you,” Hannibal told her.

She smiled weakly and stood up from the seat. She wasn’t in any pain and she figured she’d get used to having only one ear after a few months or years. She knew that the other option to all this was to turn herself in or run from the police, neither of which was desirable, so she concluded that she’d rather lose an ear than potentially lose her freedom.

Hannibal placed Abigail’s ear in a sterilized Petri dish and set it down on the table.

“This way, Abigail,” Hannibal lead, as he paced back in the front room to Will. The man was laid out where they’d left him, his chest rising and falling and his eyes darting back and forth from under his eyelids.

“Help me carry him to the kitchen,” Hannibal asked Abigail, circling by his head. 

She seemed cautious, eyeing the twitchy unconscious man before her. 

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I made sure of it," Hannibal reassured, pointing to the oxygen mask feeding Will mind altering drugs to keep him limp and malleable.

Abigail sighs lightly and nodded. She grabbed him by his ankles and helped lift him into the same chair she just sat in the kitchen earlier, his oxygen tank rolling beside him. 

“Find some rope- Will should have some lying around somewhere…” Hannibal instructed.

Abigail nodded and began searching the house.

Will didn’t have a lot of belongings. He had books, clothes (mostly consisting of white t-shirts and striped dress shirts and a few coats,) dog food, and fishing supplies. She opened the door and stepped outside where she found some wound up rope out on the front porch. She hurried back inside and met Hannibal in the kitchen.

She found him in his plastic suit and gloves, standing over Will like a boa constructor about to strike its’ prey. The oxygen mask had been removed from his face and Hannibal had tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

“Ah good, you found some,” Hannibal commented and quickly began tying several ropes around Will’s wrists, chest, and waist. They couldn’t risk Will becoming lucid and fighting back.

“This part might be hard to watch. You can turn away or go in another room if you'd like,” Hannibal warned her as he removed a long, thick plastic tube from his medical bag.

“No, I’m…I’m fine. I’m not scared,” Abigail replied, rubbing her hands together nervously.

Hannibal knew she was scared, but he was still proud of her for continuing and not backing out or trying to run away.

“Good,” he responded, turning back to Will.

He used his hand to open Will’s mouth as wide as it would go and suddenly shoved the thick tube down his throat and into his gullet. Will choked and twitched, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to breathe.

“Out through your nose, Will…” Hannibal spoke to him, not sure if Will could hear him or not, but giving the order just in case he could.

Will whimpered and jerked against the restraints in an instinctual, animalistic fashion, not fully awake and not fully unconscious. He didn’t know what was happening to him or why, but all he knew was that he was in pain and something was forcibly being pushed down his throat.

Abigail watched with wide, disturbed eyes as the tube was secured in Will’s throat and Hannibal reached for the Petri dish. With a gloved hand, he folded the ear and shoved it into the tube. Using a small utensil, he pushed it down as far as it would go.

He instructed Abigail to get a glass of water and began pouring it down the tube, allowing the ear to slide down into Will’s stomach. Hannibal took the penlight and shone it down into the tube, checking to see if it was obstructed on the way down.

Once he was sure the ear was settled in his stomach, he pressed a hand to Will’s forehead to steady him and proceeded to extubate him, sliding the tube out from his throat and watching as Will gasped and sputtered for air.

Hannibal ran a hand over Will’s sweaty face, smoothing out his hair and lifting his head to get a good look at him.

Abigail watched nervously, eyes switching from Will to Hannibal, Hannibal to Will.

“His stomach will reject the ear and cause him to regurgitate it within the next hour. That, plus the attack wounds on his arms, the blood under his nails, and the mud-covered feet…and our work will be done,” Hannibal explained to her.

Abigail just nodded.

“What do we do from here?” She asked.

“Your work here is done. You did very well, Abigail- I’m very proud of you. I must stay with Will for just a few more minutes, but you can wait in the car if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to help,” Abigail told him.

The job had already been done- there’s no going back from here. Hannibal had already done so much for her and at this point in the game, all she could do was either watch in horror or help him. She decided to chose the latter.

Hannibal smiled at her.

“You could help by getting him into bed,” Hannibal stated.

Abigail nodded and lifted Will from under his arms while Hannibal got his feet. They gently carried him from the chair to the bed, laying him out on the blanket and bringing the covers up to his waist.

Will was already covered in perspiration. He was twitching, his head gently swaying and his eyelids fluttering open, then closed, in and out of consciousness.

Hannibal counted the times Will's chest rose and fell and held a hand just over his mouth to measure the strength of his breath. He peeled back one of Will's eyelids again and saw that Will's eyes had rolled back into his head and were twitching just slightly.

Hannibal reached into the bag and took out a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Will's arm. He inflated the cuff and eyed the dial on the side. The readings came out low, but Hannibal assumed it was because of Will's habit of forgetting to eat or the nausea associated with it. 

Hannibal took out a stethoscope from his bag and put the buds in his ears. He lifted up Will’s t-shirt and warmed up the disk with his hands. He placed the disk over Will's chest, hearing his low, unsteady heartbeat. The rhythm was quickening ever so slightly and was skipping several beats. Hannibal then moved the disk over Will’s stomach, listening carefully to the gurgles and groans of Will’s gut. His insides were definitely reacting negatively to the ear.

Hannibal smiled, rubbing a hand over Will’s stomach before drawing his t-shirt back down and standing up.

“I think it’s best we leave now,” Hannibal told Abigail, who nodded in reply. “He’s bound to wake up soon, and when does, we won’t want to be there,” he added.

Hannibal collected his supples and lead Abigail out through the front door and into the car, but before he left, he peered through the large front window into the front room and drank in one last look at Will lying on the bed, trembling under the covers and letting out an occasional groan in pain.

Hannibal pressed two fingers to his lips and pressed them on the window in a sign of parting and walked back to the car. Will would definitely have a stomach ache in the morning.


End file.
